


He's coming home

by liliaeth



Category: In The Flesh
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue gets a call from the department of PDS affairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's coming home

She nearly dropped the phone when she got the news. 

“He is responding well to treatment.” The man had told her. “He’s doing quite well in group and may come home in the next month. Would your family be willing to let him come home.”

She’d sat down by the phone, shaking. Trying to let it sink in.

“Mrs Walker?” His voice came out of the speaker.

“Of course. Of course.” She practically shouted it out. As if there was ever any doubt. The idea of not letting her son come back, was beyond considering. 

The treatment center made a habit of not informing families until a patient’s treatment was almost over. They said it was to keep from disappointing a family and making them grieve a second time over.

But her Kieren was coming home.

“Sue?” Steve stood in the door.

“Kieren’s coming home.” She whispered. He touched her hand. Sometimes she wished he’d just pull her in a hug, but that wasn’t Steve. He’d always been a quiet man, but lately, since their son’s death, it had been as if she were living with a ghost. Two of them really.

“Kieren’s coming home.” He repeated her words. She nodded and picked herself up. She had a room to clean. The idea of her son coming home in the dusty tomb that the room had turned into was unthinkable.


End file.
